Yuta Aoi/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi :Member of the same unit, 2wink, and twin brother, who Hinata wants to get closer with. Yuta is always often the victim of the result of Hinata's behavior, getting caught while Hinata escapes. Because of this, the two are always getting into conflicts and misunderstandings. These conflicts can get extreme enough to the point where Yuta has choked Hinata, as seen in Christmas Live. Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku :Finally becoming friends in Crash Course, Yuta and Shinobu have shared a close relationship since then. Initially, Yuta had stated that he had always wanted to get to know Shinobu, but never really found a chance to, due to Shinobu's shy personality. Since then, the two have gotten close enough to the point where Shinobu was willing to become Yuta's shield, when Souma wanted to prove that his katana would indeed cause no harm. :Yuta is usually always trying to get Shinobu to try out some of his own tricks, though Shinobu is always quick to refuse. :Said during the Christmas Live, Yuta has thought of Shinobu somewhat as a little brother, due to his fascination of trivial things. Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo :Tetora was referred to as "that guy from RYUSEITAI", during Christmas Live. Yuta was infuriated when he saw Hinata working alone with Tetora, and thought that Hinata was trying to disband 2wink and join RYUSEITAI. However, Tetora was able to settle their argument once he was able to get Yuta to understand Hinata's feelings. Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya :During Circus, He and Hinata helped train Tori for his role in the Circus event. Tsukasa Suou : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Yuta shares friendly relationship with Anzu. She seems to trust him and his brother Hinata, e.g letting them handle advertising in Dark Night Halloween. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami :As his juniors, Koga seems to care for both of the twins, helping the two train Tori and watching their performance in the Circus. Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma :Ritsu seems to enjoy teasing Yuta, as shown in Test of Courage. Souma Kanzaki :During Crash Course, Yuta had commented that the rest of the students were avoiding Souma due to his katana. As such, Souma wanted to prove to Yuta that his katana would cause no harm, but was intervened by Shinobu and Anzu. Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :During the Christmas Live, Chiaki allowed RYUSEITAI and 2wink to share the "Eve of the Eve" Live. Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena :At first, Yuta seemed to have been intimidated of Izumi due to his constantly irritated personality. However, in the events of Test of Courage, Izumi decided to use Yuta as a substitute for his "Yuu-kun", and was eventually able to manipulate Yuta's understanding of Izumi. Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :The Captain of the Light Music Club. As their senior, Yuta respects Rei. Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi :Yuta is often the one who gets caught and scolded for his brother's mischief. Though Akiomi understands Yuta is not entirely at fault, the fact that he is unable to tell the two apart usually causes Yuta to get caught as well. Jin Sagami : Other Sources Category:Relationships